1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display module and mobile terminal having the same, and more particularly, to a display panel having a light cutoff part and mobile terminal having the same. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for minimizing light leakage caused by a mold of the display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a liquid crystal display is a sort of a flat panel display capable of reducing weight and volume, which are the disadvantages of a conventional CRT (cathode ray tube) monitor, and is gaining popularity.
Generally, a liquid crystal display is a device for displaying an image using optical anisotropy and double refraction of liquid crystal molecules. If an electric field is applied to the liquid crystal display, alignment of liquid crystals is changed. Hence, the liquid crystal display uses an effect that property of light transmittance is changed in accordance with a direction of the changed liquid crystal alignment.
The liquid crystal display is configured in a manner that liquid crystal molecules are inserted between a pair of glass substrates (e.g., color filter layer and transistor layer). The liquid crystal molecules inserted between a pair of the glass substrates are aligned in specific direction in accordance with an externally applied electrical signal, thereby causing dynamic scattering to control intensity of transmitted light.
The liquid crystal display is used as a monitor of a desktop computer, a monitor of an office or home device, or a display unit of a terminal owing to its features of light weight, slim shape, low power consumption driving and the like.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display.
Recently, as a liquid crystal display is used for a 3D display screen as well as a 2D display, it becomes more sensitive to a path of light. If the path of light is abnormally bent, however, it may cause a problem of defect to the liquid crystal display.